


Don't Go

by bellacatbee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Biphobia, Bisexual Dean, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel Has Issues, M/M, Misunderstandings, Past Anna Milton/Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 18:05:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2591102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellacatbee/pseuds/bellacatbee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel had been so happy with Dean.</p><p>That was, until Gabriel sent him a picture of Dean having coffee with his ex-girlfriend, Anna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Go

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this anonymous prompt - "DON'T GO." DEAN AND CAS, POSSIBLY IN A HEATED FIGHT BETWEEN THEM OVER AN EX AND SOMEONE TAKES IT TOO FAR.

This wasn’t working.

Castiel knew he was stupid to try, but he’d just wanted Dean so badly. He’d loved him immediately and the moment it seemed like that love was returned, he’d jumped.

He’d fallen hard and fast despite what everyone else told him. Dean had only ever been with women before. Dean had only ever identified as straight before. He’d been Dean’s first boyfriend and everyone had told Castiel to be careful.

Some of them hadn’t even been kind about it - they’d out right said that Dean was only interested in him for sex and as soon as the novelty wore off, he’d be out the door.

Castiel had tried to dismiss those warnings, tried to see them as just bitter and wrong, but then Gabriel had snapped him a picture of Dean and some redhead having coffee and all those warnings, those portents of future doom, had come rushing back.

Castiel knew the woman in the photograph. Her name was Anna. He also knew that she and Dean had dated for about a year, right before Dean met Castiel. 

Everyone, it seemed, had been right - Dean would leave him for a woman and he wouldn’t even have to look far to find one. He’d just go back to his last girlfriend. 

Castiel was still staring at the picture on his phone when the front door opened. Dean was whistling a jaunty little tune, shouldering the door open as he juggled his keys and the grocery bags. He didn’t look like a man who was cheating. He looked like a man who was happy with domestic bliss. 

Castiel had wanted to be angry. He’d wanted to shout and throw things, to tell Dean that he knew and see Dean cower, but now Dean was home, he didn’t want any of those things. 

He just wanted everything to be the same as it had been when Dean went out that morning.

"Cas!" Dean called. "Do you think you could give me a hand? I kind of went a bit overboard on the shopping, but when you see these tomatoes I found at the local market, you’ll understand why." 

Castiel didn’t move. He sat on the couch, phone clasped tightly in his hands, willing himself not to cry. 

"Hey, what’s wrong? Is something wrong?" Dean asked, his voice filled with concern.

He dropped the shopping bags, kicked the front door shut and made his way into the living room, his concern growing more obvious with every passing second. 

Castiel wished he would just stay out in the front hall. Up close Dean was too much. Castiel just wanted to be wrapped up in his arms and told everything would be okay. He wanted to feel the reassuring weight of Dean’s body, the warmth of him, the scent of him. He didn’t want to lose Dean. He was too deeply in love with him for that. 

Right then, he didn’t care about winning, about showing Dean that he was strong and unaffected by Dean’s change of heart. All he cared about was Dean staying. 

"Don’t go," he blurted out, looking up at Dean helplessly. 

"What?" Dean asked.

"Gabriel took this picture," Castiel said, shoving his phone towards Dean so he could see. "I know you’ve been with Anna. I don’t know how long or when it started, but don’t go. I don’t want…I can forgive you, we can work through this. I can…"

Dean cut him off, glaring down at the phone.

"I met Anna for coffee so she could give me the last of my vinyls. I told her I finally had a place to store them since I’d moved in with you. She was happy for me, Cas, for us!" 

"You met her for coffee?" Castiel repeated.

The world didn’t make sense. Dean had been to see Anna, but just to get the last of his stuff. He’d told her about Castiel. He’d told her he was seeing a man. None of that matched up with what Castiel had imagined. 

"Yeah. Your brother is a little shit, and I know he doesn’t like me, but I didn’t think he’d stoop as low as this!" Dean hissed. 

He looked as if he might throw the phone across the room since Gabriel wasn’t there to be thrown in it’s place.

Gabriel had always been aggressively anti-Dean, but Castiel had assumed it was simply big brother protectiveness. He’d never imagined Gabriel would lie about Dean but he had, or he’d jumped to the worst possible conclusion and told it to Castiel as if it was the truth, which was nearly as bad. 

"So you’re not leaving me then?" Castiel asked.

Dean sat down heavily on the couch next to him. He pulled Castiel into his arms, pressing a soft, reassuring kiss to the top of Castiel’s head. 

"Cas, I love you," he said. "Leaving is the last thing on my mind."


End file.
